


Always

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 13. Hope Springs Eternal Game of Cards Phase 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Title:** Always  
**Prompt(s) Used:** Image White roses and wedding rings  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Pairings:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 390

Felicity came off the elevator into the bunker and tilted her head. She could hear the motor of the machines Oliver used to make arrows running in the back. As she walked across the bunker, she looked over to the two full bins of arrows sitting near the racks for the bows.

“Oliver!” Felicity went around the corner. “What are you working on? The arrow bins are full.”

Oliver was standing in front of the machines blocking her view. He shuffled on his feet nervously. “Nothing!”

“Oliver Queen, you move over right now and show me what you are doing.” Felicity walked straight at him.

“Felicity! It's not what you think.” Oliver put his hands up and tried to keep her from seeing what he was doing.

“Move or I’ll do that thing that Thea taught me. I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Come to think of it I might not like it either. You know later if we want to have … never mind!”

Oliver let her push him aside. “It was going to be a surprise but then…”

Felicity stared at the two rings on the workbench. “Then I called off the engagement.”

“Yeah.” Oliver let out a breath. “I'm sorry. I just wanted to finish them.”

Felicity picked up one of the rings. “It's okay. You just wanted something to hope for. I understand.”

Oliver picked up the other ring. “I'm trying. I have to have hope that someday you'll forgive me and we'll get to use these rings.”

“Finish them and put them somewhere safe.” Felicity put the ring down. “I haven't lost hope, Oliver. I still want a future with you but we have a long way to go before we are at that place again.”

“I understand. I want that too and I’m willing to do anything it takes.” Oliver put the ring he was holding next to the other one. “I’ll finish them.”

Felicity grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. I will be proud to wear it when the time comes.”

“I will be waiting to put it on your hand in front of everyone we care about.” Oliver rubbed Felicity's shoulders. “You are my always.”

Felicity leaned her forehead on Oliver’s chest. “And you're mine too.”


End file.
